Four Seasons in Inaba
by Kaesteranya
Summary: Persona 4 fanfiction - my dumping ground ground for drabbles revolving around the kids, and their social links. Features any and all pairings and characters that ping me. May occasionally have porn.
1. Dopplegangland

**Doppelgangland.**

_The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 10, 2008. Spoilers for the Naoto arc of the game._

_

* * *

  
_

Tatsumi Kanji has come to realize that one of the reasons why he gets so upset at Hanamura Yosuke's not-too-subtle jabs at his sexuality is because it's entirely possible that his upperclassman is being a big, fat hypocrite. It was impossible to protest back in the day, before he realized that Shirogane Naoto, his Number One Extreme Crush, had boobs and was actually very much a girl – it would have been rather close to a pot calling a kettle black, as he has heard Yukiko pointedly remark whenever Chie goes off on a spiel about how Yosuke can be such a freak when it comes to martial arts movies. Now that he was sure he was straight as an arrow all the way, however, and apparently so straight that he can sense a girl even when she's trying to NOT be a girl, Kanji feels a whole lot more comfortable with lashing back out at Yosuke whenever he starts ratting on Kanji's less manly habits (read: sewing), because seriously.

_Seriously._

The way Yosuke calls Seta Souji "Leader" and the way he talks about the other boy's manifold talents especially when it comes to what he can do with his hands, the only words that come to mind are gay, and gay, and definitely Gay.


	2. Synesthesia

**Synesthesia.**

_The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for April 17, 2008._

_

* * *

  
_

They knock into the table the moment they dance backwards through the door, but neither of them seem to notice at all – they're too busy trying to tear off each other's clothes and kiss and remain pressed together for as long as they can. Strangely, when they actually get to the bed, Souji pulls Yosuke on top of him, and for a brief, breathless moment the boy is staring down at his leader, wondering what he's got planned. From the smile on Souji's face, he knows that it can't be anything good.

Souji wordlessly reaches for the remote control on the night table and switches the music on – the sound of some upbeat punk band from American fills the room, and somehow, the loudness only serves to remind them both of how hot it is in there. Then he pulls Yosuke down by the collar for a kiss, and proceeds to fuck him to the beat of the music.

Next Sunday, when they take Nanako out for a day at Junes, Nanako spots the new ride they've set up and tugs them both for some spare change. When Souji makes a quiet little crack on Yosuke and riding ponies, it takes every ounce of willpower Yosuke has to keep himself from hitting the other boy. Nanako doesn't help, of course, because she keeps asking him why he's blushing.


	3. Who slid out of my heart?

**Who slid out of my heart?**

_Yet another fic inspired by fanart that I stumbled across while I was rolling around online. …I should really fix up my image collection, huh? For great ficcing justice!_

_The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 21, 2007._

_

* * *

  
_

Contrary to popular belief, the first time Tatsumi Kanji confirmed that he really had feelings for Naoto Shirogane was on one slow afternoon after class, in a moment that Naoto probably didn't remember. He had come to her classroom on Souji's instructions, as their periodical exams were coming up and Kanji needed someone to help him study. Souji had insisted on Kanji asking Naoto, because the girl was bound to be a lot better with the subject material than he was.

He had spent his whole trip up to the classroom stumbling through a million and one different scenarios and concerns in his head: what to say, how he might find her, what he should or should not do. Hence, when he had come in to find the classroom empty of everyone save a Naoto Shirogane fast asleep at her desk, Kanji did not know whether to be relieved or run for his life. Kanji, however, took pride in not running from anything (except maybe his mother) and as such, he forced himself to go inside, sit at the desk in front of her, and wait to see if she would wake up.

From that point on until his will gave out on him and he fled before she could wake, he found himself watching her breathe, noting the curve of her lips, unable to get the sound of her voice out of his head. When they all met up later to dive into the TV world, he remembered being fairly glad that they weren't on the same investigation team, because that would probably leave him with pesky little memories of the curves of her hips beneath the uniform, and the cool, strong way in which she blasted Shadows to bits.


	4. The throb that sways my heart, my soul

**The throb that sways my heart, my soul.**

_The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 18, 2007._

_

* * *

  
_

"…What? You guys finished early _again_?"

"Nah. You're just always stuck cleaning up after your teammates."

And it's vaguely amazing, really, the way somebody as small and scrawny as Kou can manage to pull him down to his height with just one arm and give him a noogie. Or attempt to. Daisuke shrugs the other boy off with a laugh.

"C'mon, man, take a shower already! You stink!"

"Yeah, yeah… gotta smell nice for the ladies and all."

He smiles at that because he doesn't have a choice. Thankfully, Kou always takes long in the shower, but sometimes, that's a bad thing, because as he's loitering around outside the shower room and hearing the water come on and Kou singing at the top of his longs in his cutely tone-deaf voice, he starts thinking things. Things he shouldn't be thinking about his best friends. Things no guy should be thinking about another guy.

It's a good thing the vending machine's fully stocked and he's got spare change. LOTS of spare change.

Nothing like several cold drinks to keep him nice and level.

"All right! Let's head home?"

"Mm."

They walk along side by side and Kou fills the air with his chatter and Daisuke watches him and occasionally, Daisuke wonders how long he'll be able to keep his little secret safe and sound and totally to himself.


	5. Collapse unto me, tired with joy

**Collapse into me tired with joy.**

_The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for March 26, 2009._

_

* * *

  
_

As soon as he fumbled over the words of his own confession, Daisuke immediately wanted to crawl under the nearest rock and possibly never see Kou again. He had run through all the possible scenarios and thought himself prepared for the worst since none of them ended pretty and he was one to prepare himself through constant meditation (self-torture).

What he wasn't prepared for, then, was Kou laughing and asking him what the hell took him so long and kissing him full on the lips and dragging him over to his house and right into his bed.

"When did you know?" Daisuke asks hours later, while he's lying back with Kou sprawled over his chest in place of his blanket, after the best damned blowjob of his life. Kou only chuckles and tweaks his nose.

"The moment we met."

And because he knows that Kou is the smarter one between the two of them and he knows that it's always best to quit while he's almost ahead, Daisuke doesn't bother asking him to explain.


	6. Where the wild things are

**Where the wild things are.**

_Written to match the prompt "boys and toys", sort of. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 4, 2008._

_

* * *

  
_

"I can't believe you're actually doing this."

"You asked, didn't you?"

Souji smiles at him and Yosuke discovers that the situation he's in is a million different ways of Wrong: him seated on the bean bag in Souji's room, trying not to gulp and trying not to gawk at Souji himself – back in the fake pigtails, long skirt and girls' uniform top of their school – as the other boy stares back (smirks at) him. He has kind of forgotten how this happened, but he vaguely remembers that it had to do with them talking about the school festival.

Souji's moving forward, and suddenly Yosuke is keysmashing in his brain and sort of stops thinking about it altogether. He squawks a little, but Souji only chuckles as he rather professionally kicks his shoes off, hikes up his skirt and settles himself right down on Yosuke's crotch.

…Fuck, he looks pretty damned cute as a girl.

"You get to top," Souji murmurs as he moves in for the kill. "Just this once."

And the one thing Yosuke learns from their whole exercise is that it is actually kind of twisted fun, putting your hand up a skirt and jacking off another guy's dick.


	7. Metamorphosis

**larva/pupa/metamorphosis**

_This one contains spoilers for the arcs following Rise Kujikawa's arc in the game. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for January 12, 2009._

_

* * *

  
_

Seta Souji likes to sleep with Naoto after school and well after their latest foray into the TV World, when they're both sweaty and bone tired but apparently never too spent to fuck. He likes bringing her to her room, having her stand, hands against the wall, head bowed and ass jutting out, breathless, waiting for him to approach. It's their little game, this criminal and cop routine, and the fact that Naoto has never dropped the boy clothes makes it all the better.

The act of undressing her is a lesson in the unexpected: taking the coat away to reveal the curve of graceful shoulders, unraveling the bandages concealing a pair of very perky and very perfect breasts, unzipping the pants and peeling the briefs back to two perfect ass cheeks and lo, no package between two slender, shaved legs. They stumble through their lines, try not to laugh – they're still too young to roleplay without feeling a little silly, without wanting to drop the act and get right down to the fucking. Naoto, however, comes from a traditional family and Souji respects this. Their need for games. For rituals.

When they finally tumble unto the sheets, all limbs and lips and heated skin, Souji keeps Naoto above him at all times, to better study the way that face twists into something less than perfect, and admire the way she breaks against him, as she does with no one else.


End file.
